


will you hold my hand when all hope is lost?

by wholesome_muffin



Series: when all hope is lost [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Touch-Starved, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesome_muffin/pseuds/wholesome_muffin
Summary: illumina doesn't like home so he runs away. but he runs into fruitberries, who changes his life forever, for the better of both of them.
Relationships: Fruitberries/Kye Riddell
Series: when all hope is lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200119
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	will you hold my hand when all hope is lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fic :D

The edges of the fire were soft and blurred; surreal; flickering in and out of existence with the lick of the wind. What was so easily villanised, called an antagonist, could also be compared with a tamed animal: usually controllable but sometimes vicious, lashing out with wild instincts carried from their primal ancestors.

Illumina stared at the flames, seeing in the trembling fire some semblance of home. The shimmering waves of heat around the edges of the fire acted as a mirror; in it, he saw his reflection. Yet he felt no such emotion, no homesickness, no pain, just a feeling of relief that he had left and had managed to do so. Home wasn’t a good place. He was perfectly fine living like this; he would find someplace permanent to stay later.

He wasn’t wanted there anyways. His family would never accept him for who he was, and Illumina had come to accept it. They called him useless, never loved him, hated him- and yet the only person who ever cared for him for who he was- his sister- had been powerless to act against his family.

It felt so liberating to be on his own. Embers leapt from the flames, sparks of orange-yellow light sprayed into the air as Illumina placed another log onto his campfire. He should make a move, try and find another village. He could probably gather some resources and trade, or maybe even settle down and live there. But for now, he needed to focus on actually getting to the nearest village. The promise of good food, shelter and a comfortable bed seemed like heaven right now.

The tell-tale crackle of a twig snapping interrupted Illumina’s reverie.

Pulling his dark hood over his head, Illumina drew his weapon- about seventy centimetres of sharpened metal. It could kill, and even though he was yet to try, he knew that if he needed to he would. The weapon he held had been tailor-made for him at a blacksmith back before he left. It had cost him many emeralds, but it had been worth it.

Another twig snapped, this time accompanied with the crunching of leaves underfoot. There was another person in these woods, Illumina wasn’t alone in the clearing.

The person who had been making all the noise stepped into the clearing. In a splitsecond, Illumina was there, sword close to the other’s throat but not quite pressing against it, the stranger lying on the ground. The stranger, who had brown hair and wore green-highlighted clothes, looked far too calm for Illumina to be comfortable. Within a moment’s notice, the stranger had rolled from under Illumina’s sword and was two metres away, hands held out in a kind of surrender.

“Name’s Fruitberries. You can call me Fruit for short, I don’t mind.” He grinned.

‘Fruitberries’ wasn’t fighting against Illumina, nor was he making any threatening stances or moves, so Illumina lowered his sword and stared at Fruit. He seemed like an experienced fighter; not many people had the bravery to straight up roll under the tip of a sword. Yet no weapon was seen on Fruit’s back nor side, and with nothing but Illumina’s campfire and the moon to light up the clearing he had to trust Fruit not to kill him.

“I’m Illumina,” he introduced himself, “and I ran away from home.”

***

Fruit turned out to be exploring from a nearby village in the middle of the night. Illumina had asked for the directions, Fruit offered to walk there with him. Knowing that Fruit wasn’t about to kill him at any given moment, Illumina felt marginally safer- was this what having a friend was all about?

Anyhow, they were now trudging through the forest and there was no turning back. Illumina could only hope that this new village was better than his old home; but anything had to be better than home, right? But as soon as the lights of the village were visible through the silhouettes of skeletal trees, Illumina involuntarily shivered. It brought back too many memories that deserved to be buried and deserved to stay buried. He hated home.

“We’re here. Do you need a place to stay, or…” Fruit trailed off, knowing from Illumina’s uncomfortable expression and posture that he didn’t have great memories from his old home. Well, of course he didn’t have great memories of his old home- he’d run away! But Illumina nodded silently, so he took that as a yes, and Fruit him to his house.

“I live on my own, my parents are dead, so you can sleep in the spare room if you like.” Fruit tried to lighten the mood by conversing with Illumina, but the latter wasn’t too social. 

“Do I pay you?” Illumina questioned quietly.

“No, no it’s fine really! Besides, I don’t need any payment, that’s what friends do, right?”

They were… friends? The word was somewhat unfamiliar to Illumina. “Oh, thanks then.”

A beat passed.

“So… are we friends now?” Illumina was somewhat hesitant to speak.

“I think so, at least you haven’t tried to kill me yet so I’d say we’re pretty friendly.” Fruit responded, snorting.

“Oh.”

***

They’ve been friends since the first day they met. It was like destiny; what were the chances the Fruit would go out to explore on the day that Illumina was resting in the woods?

And though the years have been tough, and they’ve had their skirmishes, they’re still friends. Of course they were still friends. 

Because whether they liked it or not, the universe had pushed them together. Soulmates; platonic soulmates; the purest kind of love. Just friendship. And they were together in the village for a reason, if there were gods it would have had something to do with that- but there weren’t gods, so maybe it was just fate.

But through skirmishes and fights and the toughest of situations they’ve always been friends, never separated. Illumina liked this new village an awful lot more than his old “home”. Fruit, who once thought his old village was boring now cherished every day spent.

***

“Will you hold my hand when all hope is lost?”  
“Of course, my dear friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This duo is quite underrated so I wanted to write more of them :)) Please leave a kudos and a comment, it makes my day <3


End file.
